


Candle Lights

by JustaTWDfangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: I drew this from a scene in season 5 episode 2: Strangers, where the group finds refuge in father Gabriel's church. I really miss this time, and I miss the old group. I miss Rick most of all, his strong presence has always been what I wanted to see every time I watched the show. It's sad that we couldn't see him standing by Daryl's side anymore, but I truly hope that in the future they will meet again.It's another year with my OTP and the Rickyl fandom. Happy new year guys!Oh and come meet me on Tumblr:> I’m justatwdfangirl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Candle Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this from a scene in season 5 episode 2: Strangers, where the group finds refuge in father Gabriel's church. I really miss this time, and I miss the old group. I miss Rick most of all, his strong presence has always been what I wanted to see every time I watched the show. It's sad that we couldn't see him standing by Daryl's side anymore, but I truly hope that in the future they will meet again.  
> It's another year with my OTP and the Rickyl fandom. Happy new year guys!  
> Oh and come meet me on Tumblr:> I’m justatwdfangirl.


End file.
